The Peephole
by Scraggles
Summary: Sam is grounded, Carly is frantic. What will happen? Will I even continue this story? Find out! First Cam fic, NO FLAME! - HIATUS
1. Peeping Tom

**Eh, I hope you guys enjoy this short, drabbly thing, I may continue it. For now, it's all I can muster, since I'm about to go to school. Like I said, it could easily be continued. ^_^**

* * *

She could see her, walking down the hall in their apartment. The door wasn't open, but Sam was watching her through the peep hole in the door. She didn't want to be seen like this, staring at such a beautiful girl, practically drooling, but apparently, no one cared about what Sam wanted. She was grounded, unable to leave her apartment under any circumstances, unless the toilet broke and she really had to pee. Outside the apartment door, Carly paced frantically, trying to figure out a way to work around the problem, to find a way to get iCarly's webisode done without Sam leaving.

All was running through our dear Puckett's head was on how she could drag her dearest friend inside her apartment. She smiled to herself, content to watch her frantic friend pacing on the rug. She took a deep breath and . . .

"Carly!" Sam said, making her friend jolt upright and nearly fall down, "Carly, come in here!" She yelled.

"Sam!" Carly piped, continuing when Sam opened the door and tugged her inside, "How did you know I was here?"

"Easy, I looked through the peephole." Sam said.

* * *

**To be possibly continued . . .**

**Also, be nice, this is my first Cam fic . . ever.**

* * *


	2. Problem Solver

**I decided to take it a little further. This'll add a tinge of angst to the situation, to make it more appropriately rated, I suppose. I apologize for the shortness. Enjoy! R&R please!**

* * *

"You were there the whole time?!" Carly said, more so stating it than asking. Sam started walking backward over towards the couch.

Sam gave her usual grin and said, "Yup."

"Sam!" Carly yelled, ready to talk some sense into her blond-haired friend.

Sam abruptly stopped walking, "What is it Carly?" she asked.

Carly sighed, "Never mind; we can't do iCarly like this, not with you stuck here. We have to find a way to do something though."

"Well, why don't we just bring it here?" Sam suggested, putting her hand to her chin, "Mom said that I couldn't leave the house. She didn't say I couldn't bring other people into it."

"Sam, you're a genius!" Carly said, running and hugging her tightly. "Stay right here, I'll go tell Freddie to bring the tech stuff over!"

Carly sprinted out of the room, not bothering to shut the door. Sam sighed and sat down on her couch, _Freddie . . . Just great. I have to deal with the biggest computer geek in the world AND be a prisoner in my own home,_ she thought, _And just when I thought Carly and I could spend some alone time together!_

She leaned into the pillows somberly, wishing she'd never suggested that idea, however happy it could've made Carly. She frowned, thinking of Freddie and his freakishly large head, trying to smooch all over her_ beloved _Carly. How dare he touch her! Sam wanted to smack him up-side the head so hard, he wouldn't be able to tell whether he was in the middle of the Chinese New Year or the next century. Sam was obsessive, as she had been since she and Carly were little, maybe even more. Sam was always there for Carly, always there, always watching.

* * *

**To be possibly continued . . . again.**


	3. Origin of Confliction

**New chapter! I don't like it so much, but it's a new one, none the less. At least I solved the problem of length! Enjoy! R&R please!**

* * *

Sam awoke to the sound of people walking into her house. She huffed, wondering who had the nerve to interrupt her and her ham-filled dreams. Any time someone entered her house, it was either Carly, Fredward, the meatball man, her mom, the that nerd who delivers Squealer's' ham, or all of the above. She furrowed her brow. She hadn't ordered a meatball sub, or been screamed at by her mom about some crazy work-detention yet, so she assumed that it was Carly and Freddie. She waited for whoever it happened to be to announce their presence; sure enough, Freddie was being escorted, and apparently struggling his way into the living room, followed by loud jangling noises.

"Why are we bringing all my tech-stuff _here_?" Sam heard Freddie saying.

Then Carly came yelling, "Because we need to change our scenery!" Sam knew that was a bald-faced lie. By now, Sam had sat up, nibbling on a hamhock she'd pulled

"What? Change our scenery? Our studio is great, this is _Sam's _house for crying out loud!" Freddie moaned, then crashed to the ground in a lump. "OW!" He wailed.

Carly sprinted into the room. "Why are you on the floor, and why is there a ham between your legs?" Carly asked.

"I tripped over a ham!" Freddie complained.

Carly shrugged and dumped some of his gear on top of him, saying, "Oh shut up, you'll be fine. Now help us get ready for the show"

"Are you kidding me? I could've busted my spleen!" He whined.

"Shut it Fredward," Sam said, jumping up. "If you're not going to fix it, I will, and you better hope to God that I don't kill us all doing it."

"NO!" Freddie instantly screamed, scrambling up and posing protectively over his geek-gear.

Sam laughed, hopping over to him. "Still worried about your spleen?" she asked.

"Um . . no?"

"Good." Sam walked over to Carly, picking up and dusting off the ham that Fredward had tripped over. She took a bit out of it and put it back in the fridge before tiptoeing her way back across the kitchen to where Carly stood. Without warning, she grabbed her and wrestled her down to the floor, tickling her sides brutally. Sam had to admit, she loved being this close to her best friend/crush.

Carly laughed hard, trying to push Sam off of her desperately, until Freddie noticed them and Sam quit. To Freddie, it didn't look like just a simple tickle fight; it looked like Sam and Carly were on the floor together, giggling like elementary school girls in a _very_ compromising position. He dropped his camera, "Sam, what are you doing?!"

Sam didn't answer, not seeing what was wrong with a simple tickle fight, "Whadda you want geekazoid?" she asked, annoyed.

"Why are _you_ on top of _Carly?_"

Carly answered for her, "Um . . Ticklefight?"

"Uh-huh, right, like you think I'll believe that. I know what you're doing. You're trying to screw with my head aren't you?" Freddie said, pacing.

"You're crazy." Sam said.

"No I'm not; first," he pointed at Carly, "You go getting me to bring _our _show into this trash heap, and you, "He pointed at Sam, "You're trying to steal _my _Carly!" He yelled, furious.

"Your Carly?" Carly and Sam said.

Freddie looked at Carly with a curious, angry expression, as if he was actually surprised that she didn't consider herself to be his. How could he expect her to? He always did everything the wrong way and expected his relationship with her to magically happen, like some 'Beauty and the Beast' fairytale. Sam looked at Freddie harshly, thinking how Fredward's twisted brain could possibly come up with that idea, even if it was true. Sam's house was terrible, and Sam really was after Carly, but that didn't give him grounds to go and _insult _her.

"That's it. Get out." Sam said, taking Freddie by the arm and shoving him out of her house, not caring about his protesting. Sam grabbed the tech-desk and practically threw it on him.

"What the hell?" Freddie whimpered, before Sam slammed the door in his face, shouting random obscenities.

Sam turned to Carly, a blank expression playing across her face as she listened to Freddie moan over his possibly broken laptop and wifi card. She stared guiltily down at the remains of the iCarly gear strewn in the middle of the kitchen, immediately regretting throwing him out, but not wanting to apologize, even if it meant not being able to do iCarly. He'd deserved it, she reasoned; he insulted her, her house, and her ham. Freddie had to go, definitely.

* * *

**To be continued . . . again.**


	4. Smoked Ham

**New chapter! This one's a little tragic. R&R please!**

* * *

"What are we supposed to do now?" Carly asked, pacing the floor. They had no computer geek, no laptop, and a ratty old camera. The only useful thing they had was Sam's remote, and it only worked with special effects software. It was just then that Sam realized the effects of throwing Freddie out. No Freddie meant no iCarly, unless they found something uber-awesome in Sam's apartment, which, given the state that it was in, wasn't likely. "We probably should cancel the show this week," Carly mumbled.

Sam flinched, facing away from Carly. She was totally clueless about what to do in this situation, until she thought about something. "Wait a minute, Carly, I have an idea!" Sam screamed, jumping over her couch and running up the stairs to get something. A few minutes later, Sam came back down with a wad of cords and a desktop computer, keyboard and mouse attached. She set up the computer on a small coffee table and plugged it into the wall.

"Where'd you find that?" Carly asked.

"I dunno, I just thought it looked kinda useful. It sorta smells like ham though." Sam said.

"Why?" Carly asked, as if it were the strangest thing in the world.

"It's mine. Why else would you think it'd smell like ham?

Carly quirked an eyebrow and sniffed the machine. "You're right, it does smell like ham . . . Do you think we could use it for the show tonight?"

"Probably," Sam said, "but there's one problem."

"What could possibly be wrong with a ham-scented computer? I'm sure it's fine." Carly said, pushing the powerbutton.

"We don't have internet."

Carly deadpanned, "What's the point of getting a computer if you don't have internet?!"

"Aaand it sorta makes the whole apartment building lose power when you turn it on."

"WHAT?!" Carly's face went white, "Why didn't you tell me that five seconds ago?!" She yelled as the room went pitch black.

"I tried!" Sam yelled, flailing in the dark.

"This is insane, you know that?!" Carly screamed, trying to hear herself over the strange new buzzing noise in the room.

"Oh crap!" Sam said, "Here we go again!" and as soon as the words were out of her mouth, a yellow flame spouted from the outlet, lighting up the room. "This is so not supposed to happen!" Sam screamed, flailing.

"Quick, pull the plug out!" Carly said, running, "I'm going to get the fire extinguisher!"

"We don't have one!" Sam yelled, yanking the plug out of the wall as the flame began cliimbing higher.

"WHAT?!" Carly screamed in disbelief, running back to Sam, "What do you mean 'you don't have one'?"

"We don't!"

"Well, come on, we gotta get outta here!" Carly said, pulling Sam towards the door. By now, the flames had swallowed up a good ten feet of space, and it was quite bright and hot.

"Wait! My ham!" Sam yelped, reaching for the halfeaten hamhock on the floor.

"You can't get more ham if you're dead, Sam!" Carly said, pulling her out the door and down the emergency stairs, since the elevators were dead. "I'm sorry!"

Carly and Sam ran down flight after flight of stairs, constantly tripping and running into things. Finally, they reached the bottom, screamed "There's a FIRE upstairs," to the front desk man, and ran all the way to Carly's apartment and took the elevators up to Carly's floor, where they again ran to her apartment.

Sam immediately plopped onto the couch, disheartened about her apartment and her ham. She turned the T.V. on and watched the static. Carly stood in the middle of the floor with her arms crossed and sighed. "I guess we're not going to be able to do iCarly tonight then."

"Guess not." Sam said.

"I'm sorry about your apartment, and your ham."

"It's not your fault." Sam sighed, "The computer was my idea. I should've told you before you turned it on."

"No, it _is_ my fault." Carly hung her head in shame.

"Look, I don't wanna argue, okay? It's not your fault. I broke the damn thing in the first place."

Carly sighed, "Okay . . but, next time, tell me before I do something stupid, okay?"

* * *

**To be continued . . . again.**


	5. Wavy Bacon

**New chapter! This one's a little less tragic than the last. R&R please!**

* * *

Sam sighed, watching Carly pace the floor endlessly, searching for an answer she probably would never find. Carly had told her not to interrupt her thinking several times by now, so she'd settled for watching the static and gnawing on an old ham she'd left under one of Carly's couch cusions a few days before while Carly waltzed back and forth in front of the T.V. Finally, Sam couldn't take it anymore. "Carls, look, you don't need to try to solve my problems, okay? It was just a fire."

"Just a fire? Don't you get it? You don't have anywhere to live now!" Carly said, halting her pacing and making big gestures with her hands.

Sam sighed, "Well, don't you think that instead of thinking up ways to cover it up, you should maybe _find_ me a place to live?"

Carly belted out a sigh for the fifty-millionth time. "Well . . You could move in with us. I mean, it's not like your mom would come after you or anything." Carly folded her arms, deep in thought. She desperately wanted for Sam to have a place to live in, even if it had to be with her deadbeat of a mother and her crazy boyfriends. She didn't quite know why, but she felt like she needed to be Sam's rock, and if that meant housing her, then the more the merrier.

"What do you think I've done for the past month, besides me being grounded and all?" Sam said, giving a small chuckle and effectively killing Carly's train of thought.

Carly lowered her arms, "Good point."

"Well, I guess that means I'll be staying here, right?" Sam said expectantly, watching as Carly's eyes brightened.

"Guess so." Carly offered, distracted by her worries.

"Ham?" Sam offered.

"No thanks," Carly said, "That was pretty thoughtful though."

"You sure? It's full of vitamins!" Sam insisted, "See?" She pulled something grey from the hamhock, holding it and wiggling it vigorously.

"I think that's lint." Carly said, deadpanning.

Sam's expression faded to embarassment. "Oh."

"I think someone's going to need to go to the dentist after this," Carly said, sitting on the couch next to Sam, who shied away due to the mention of the word 'dentist'. "You have some major problems with pica." She added.

"No way. That's not gonna happen to me again. I know what you're doing!" Sam said, backing up as far away as possible and clutching her ham tightly, "And what's pica?!"

"I was just kidding. Jeez, don't go all mental on me, it's not like we're at school or anything." Carly paused, "And pica is where you eat stuff that isn't food."

Sam eased up. "Yeah, and I'm glad Mrs. Briggs. She'd probably point that out with those crazy boobs of hers."

Carly laughed and scooted closer, "That's the worst pun I've ever heard."

Sam smiled, remembering the first time they'd gotten in trouble about Mrs. Briggs and her boobs. She entertained the memories with a laugh and a warm grin. It hadn't been all that long ago that she and Carly had gotten themselves in that pickle. in fact, if Carly hadn't gotten her out of it, she'd still be serving detention for that, and the photodocking incident. Sam laughed and waited for Carly to say something else still a bit lost in the memory.

"So . . who's that new guy at our school you like?" Carly asked.

Sam rolled her eyes, "I told you, I don't like him Carls."

"So you tell Freddie to give him bacon in class for no reason? I'm not stupid; the only person you'd willingly share bacon with is me!" Carly said.

"What does that say about our little relationship then?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam's tone changed, "What do you think of gay marriage?" She watched as Carly's face contorted itself into an awkwardly twisted expression.

"Where did that come from?"

Sam scrunched up her nose with a smile and said, "I dunno, I just sorta thought of it."

"Yeah, but you pick now to bring that up?"

Sam sighed, "You'll get it eventually."

"That sounds like something I would say," Carly said.

"Whatever. Wanna go get smoothies?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

Carly's face lit up and she chimed, "Sure! Lets go!"

* * *

**To be continued . . . again.**


End file.
